


The BalladOf The Maidens

by Flexor



Category: RWBY
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Ballad, Folk-singing, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right folks, enough with all this gloom, it's time for something a little more light-hearted. We've seen Mr. Jaune Arc mangle a guitar, so I'm assuming that in many a brown-lit Remnant tavern, folkies sit down to sing the songs of yore while enjoying a pint or two.</p><p>So here is an actual ballad I wrote, inspired by the Legend of the Four Maidens. It starts sad, but it serves to remind us that the true power of the Maidens is not to destroy (like our completely unsatisfactory Fall Maiden seems to think), but to inspire, rebuild, nourish, and make us appreciate that which we are given.</p><p>Recording stuff is <i>hard</i> people! I hardly recognise my voice and that microphone hears <i>everything</i>. I tried recording this in a nice deep voice, but I may have to lift it a few notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The BalladOf The Maidens

 

Jethro Black was a big strong man  
who lived in the woods round Mountain Glenn  
Those woods of green were pleasant then  
And he lived there with his wife

He was a woodsman by his trade  
while his wife sold jewels that she made  
an honest life with a golden shade  
with no trouble, want or strife.

 

> Chorus: Jethro Black laid down his axe.  
>  He slung his weapons on his back  
>  and followed all the darkest tracks  
>  to hunt and slay the Grimm

Jethro worked till the light grew dim  
But when his wife lit the lamp for him  
Their homestead was beset by Grimm  
And his love could hide nor flee

He lost his love to a Nevermore  
And long he grieved and then he swore  
Her fate would never be in store  
for another such as she

Chorus

He filled his weapons up with Dust  
and went to do the things he must  
for blood and battle he did lust  
and vengeance was his aim

He walked the forest all alone  
His anger cold and hard as stone  
Replaced his heart and blood and bone  
Until Hatred was his name

Chorus

As Jethro sat by a riverside,  
he spied a maiden clad in white  
all singing in a voice so bright  
of Winter as she went.

He spoke with her and she did tell  
him "sit you down and think you well  
For every Grimm that you did fell  
two more now walk the land."

Chorus

"It is cruel that your house did fall,  
but better than heed hatred's call  
is not to draw the Grimm at all  
with anger, hate, or fear."

For long he sat and long he thought  
and reckoned up what he had brought  
upon himself while he had sought  
once more to hold her near.

Chorus

He met a maiden clad in red  
Who gave him water, fruit, and bread  
and raised his spirit from the dead  
turning winter into spring.

The apple trees and fields of grain  
the rising sun and the falling rain  
returned his eyes and heart again  
to the things that life could bring.

Chorus

As in that pleasant place he dwelt  
rejoicing in the peace he felt  
a maiden fair his heart did melt  
as she danced upon her way.

Her golden locks and shining eyes  
recalled to him how the sun did rise  
upon a field of butterflies  
one happy summer's day.

Chorus

The leaves had turned to a golden brown  
when a dark haired maiden came walking down  
She watched a leaf fall to the ground  
and some water she did ask.

He said "I am but a wretched soul  
who just of late was again made whole  
to live the life the Creatures stole,"  
as he gave to her his flask.

Chorus

"I taste your water, cool and clear,  
and fruit and flowers blossom here,  
and a cabin warm and dry is near,  
and I see your life is blessed."

"It seems to me that you are rich,  
but Fate can be a cruel witch  
and whisk away with a single twitch  
all the treasures you possessed."

Chorus

Jethro Black is a big strong man  
who deals in wood as he did then  
enjoying life as best he can  
in the memory of his wife

And if the thoughts of people stay  
away from darkness by night or day  
no Grimm will come to our dismay  
and we lead a longer life.

Chorus x2

**Author's Note:**

> Chords:
> 
> [Am]Jethro Black was a [Em7]big strong man  
> who [Am]lived in the woods round [Em7]Mountain Glenn  
> Those [Am]woods of [G]green were [C]pleasant [E7]then  
> And he [Am]lived there with his [Em7]wife
> 
> He [Am]was a woodsman [Em7]by his trade  
> while his [Am]wife sold jewels [Em7]that she made  
> an [Am]honest [G]life with a [C]golden [E7]shade  
> with no [Am]trouble, [Em7]want or [Am]strife.
> 
> Chorus: [C]Jethro Black laid [G]down his axe.  
> He [Am]slung his weapons [Em7]on his back  
> and [Am]followed [G]all the [C]darkest [E7]tracks  
> to [Am]hunt and [Em7]slay the [Am]Grimm
> 
>  
> 
> If you finger the E7 chord as #020100, rather than #022130 you can make a nice little base line for the main motif.
> 
> And if you want to point and laugh at me singing this, here is the Youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5XocDyjli4


End file.
